


A Sleigh Ride Together

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [28]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Diplomatic Relations, F/M, Fluff, Sledding, Time War, Vignette, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are sent as emissaries of Gallifrey during the Time War to a frozen planet. They need to take a sleigh to get to the city.





	A Sleigh Ride Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts 31 Days of Ficmas on Tumblr (day 28 - sledding).
> 
> This takes place at the end of Chapter 5 in "The Age of the Wolf."

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and hugged herself. “Brrr.”

The Doctor followed her out and closed the door behind him. 

Rose looked out at the barren landscape covered in nothing but snow. “Um, Doctor...I thought we were goin’ to meet with the Empress of the Kilgaxions? There’s nothin’ here.”

“Ah. They’ve TARDIS proofed the capital. Don’t quite trust the Time Lords just now. We have to make our way there using an alternate method of transportation.”

Rose’s gaze darted to the wide expanse of nothingness and raised her eyebrow.

The Doctor’s velvet laugh rumbled through his chest. “Don’t worry, darling, I planned ahead.” He raised his fingers to his mouth and whistled. 

A jingling had Rose turning toward the TARDIS. From behind it, seemingly from nowhere, came a sled pulled by two creatures that as far as Rose could tell resembled large, woolly lizard/octopus hybrids. “Wha?”

The Doctor held out his hand and bowed. “My dear, wouldn’t you agree that it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.”

Rose rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop the smile from spreading over her face. “Always.”

His eyes twinkled and she placed her hand in her husband’s and let him help her into the sleigh. He climbed in next to her and draped a thick blanket over their laps. She snuggled into his side and sighed. The Doctor tapped the curved dashboard and the giant creatures lurched forward. “You okay? Not too cold?”

Rose pressed her lips against the Doctor’s neck and sent a shiver racing down his spine. “Not with you to keep me warm.”

“Ah, good.”

“‘Sides, ‘s a nice change. I can’t remember the last time I saw snow.” Rose stared off into the distance.

The Doctor stayed silent as he always did when she was thinking about the time before they met. Well, after they met, but before she’d met this him. He knew she’d return one day to his future self and it both pleased him that she would be his forever, but it also hit home that his days with her were numbered.

Rose squeezed his hand and he remembered to breathe. She looked at him knowingly and he smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.” 

She ran her fingers over his knuckles. “How long have we been married?”

“What?”

“‘M tryin’ to figure out when I last saw snow.”

“Oh, er, in Earth terms, I suppose, oh…” His forehead scrunched as he made the mental calculations. “79 years and 318 days.”

“What? Really? We’ve been married nearly 80 years?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Blimey, I...I never realized.” She exhaled. “I mean I knew I wasn’t human any more, with the dyin’ and comin’ back, but I just...really puts it in perspective, yeah? I should be dead by my own species standards.”

“Oh, Rose.” The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

“80 years. It...I can’t believe it. Doesn’t feel that long.”

“Ah, part of that is the timelock. It distorts the way time flows for non-time sensitive species.”

Rose nodded and pulled back from the Doctor. “How come we never celebrated our anniversary?”

“Our anni...what? Why would we do that?” He was genuinely puzzled.

Rose shrugged. “Us humans like that sort of thing. Helps us mark the passage of time. Can’t all track it like a Time Lord.”

“I’m sorry, love, I didn’t realize. We can celebrate our next one, and maybe each decade after?”

A radiant smile broke over Rose’s face. “Thanks.” She snuggled back against him and after a moment hit him in the chest.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“80 years-”

“79 and th-”

“ _Nearly_ 80 years with you, and you’re jealous of the two yous I had for only a year apiece?”

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. “In my defense-”

Rose shook her head fondly. “Same man. So how long ‘til we reach the city?”

“About 40 more minutes.”

Rose gave the Doctor a tongue touched grin. “I think I need a bit of warmin’ up, care to help?”

“Your wish is my command.” 

Rose grabbed the Doctor by his cravat and smirked just before their lips met in a heated snog.


End file.
